neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Robert "Yarrick" Tarasov
Robert "Yarrick" Tarasov Species: Talesian (Leonberger) Height: 6’ 5” (196 cm) Weight: 275 lbs (125 kg) Eyes: Dark Gray Hair/Fur color: Reddish gold mixed with patches of thick, black fur and a black muzzle. Age: 32 Faction: '''Talesian Renegades, Independent '''Profession: Smuggler/ Freighter/ Freelancer Background: Robert Tarasov was born on a rough Talesian outland colony in the disputed zone around the Orion Belt known as Pravet. His family made a living from one of the colony’s few sources of income, a deep space merchant trading post and re-fueling port which orbited a craggy barren world below. The Talesians had originally setup Pravet as a deep-space mining colony, but abandoned it in 2270 when the mines on the planets surface began to dry up. Like many of the frontier worlds in the lo-sec contested space of the Orion belt; bands of Talesian refuges from the inner core worlds fled to Pravet searching for a life of freedom and joined with the descendants of the former miners to turn the abandoned mining colony into a thriving deep-space free-trade port. Yarrick was the eldest of three siblings, and a rare single Talesian birth. His brother and sister were fraternal twins, of a more common Talesian birth but Yarrick entered the world alone, having no counterpart by birth. He was born in space aboard the Independent Freighter Koybashi, the ship he “inherited” and still runs to this day. Yarrick spent even his early childhood on just like he spends his current lifestyle; always on the move, and even when his parents were at their home port of Pravet, he rarely went planetside. Most of the inhabitants of Pravet lived on floating space-colonies welded together by derelict colony ships; the largest colony being the capital of Ruthgar, a massive hulk of seventeen colony ships Talesian and Russian combined forming a huge floating city in space. He learned the tips and tricks of his trade from his parents as well as the skill to haggle for the best price. At the age of 11 Yarrick was already well on his way to continuing his family’s business with his younger brother and sister and was capable of piloting the Koybashi by himself. In 2335 when Yarrick was 12 years of age the Talesian Star Republic decided that Pravet was a strategic point to establish a military base as a listening post to keep its eye on the growing tensions in the confederation which were better known as the Cola Wars of Effram 2179. The incumbent colonists were viewed as squatters who didn’t pay taxes by the Talesian government within Republic space and were ordered to leave. Many colonists had a patriotic calling to the floating cities in the stars and resisted. The Talesians sent armored troops in to quell the rebellion which became known as the “Miltary action at Pravet” or “Slaughter at Ruthgar” depending on which history annuals you read. The military action pitted Talesian marines in power armor with Plasma Rifles vs colonists with home-made Gas projectile Guns. It was hardly a fair fight; and Ruthgar was left in shambles in a matter of hours. Yarrick watched helplessly as his parents were gunned down; fighting against the Republican opressors. His brother and sister were captured by the marines and herded into military transports like cattle. Yarrick hid in an acess hatch during the conflict trembling with fear and hate after watching his parents get cut down by the might of the unstoppable Talesian military. After quelling the uprising, the Talesian Marines left the remains of Ruthgar in shambles. Once Ruthgar fell the rest of the colonists fled or surrendered to the Talesian authorities, many awaiting their fate of permanent exile on a penal colony charged with treason against the Talesian Star Republic. Yarrick and a handful of survivors from the bloodbath aboard the station escaped aboard the Koybashi moments before the Talesian Navy leveled the remnants of the ransacked space colonies surrounding Pravet. Yarrick never saw his younger brother and sister again, and its unknown whether they were killed in the invasion, escaped with the handful of suvivors aboard another ship, or captured by the Talesian marines and herded off to a penal colony with the rest of the rebels. Since that time, Yarrick has vowed his revenge on big government when he can offer it; smuggling arms to small bands of resistance fighters under the guise of a free-trader; fighting for both revenge and the freedom his family died for. Even as a teen, Yarrick lived as a wanderer aboard his spaceship, alone as a space-hermit. Floating from job to job; clawing his way through a difficult occupation and tucking tail and running when necessary. He’s known to the Talesian and Confederation authorities alike as a renegade, just one step above a pirate; armed with two trademark peacekeeper pulse-pistols; spoils of war. Only recently has he strayed with his own ways by bringing aboard a wandering cat, with the same wanderlust that drives the Talesian to the brink of madness. Yarrick acquired his nickname shortly after his escape from Pravet by one of the Russian colonists, a feline recom, who he helped escape. The surname is in reference to a Russian folk hero of the Recom wars across the Soviet Union. He has kept his adopted this given name ever since. Skills: Robert is a skilled “grease mechanic”; meaning while he is not a certified engineer, he knows enough about ship systems to jury rig things together and “get them running again”. He’s spent his entire life aboard freighters within the vast frontieer of space . He operates his small freighter as pilot, engineer, and Captain. His sole crew member, Amy Meridth acts as his tactical officer and someone to watch his back in common event of a deal going awry. Large in physical stature, Robert can take a punch or two, or even a chair or small table broken over his back. He’s been in his share of bar brawls and fights; bearing the scars to prove it. His favored weapons are a pair of Talesian pulse pistols; stolen off peacekeepers who have made the mistake of trying to apprehend him alive. Like many Talesians, Yarrick is ambidextrous. He has the same coordination with both paws which helps him both as an engineer and a fighter. His large paws allow him to hand-hold large weapons which would be unwieldy to others to dual wield like his trademark Talesian pulse guns. This makes him a considerable asset in combat, even if he much prefers the direct approach. Yarrick is also multi-lingual, speaking Talesian, English, and Russian fluently. He also knows a little Chinese and Selven. Personality: Despite the reputation Robert “Yarrick” has as being a “dangerous fugitive and smuggler of illegal goods”, Robert is actually a pleasant and decent guy if your not one on his bad side. He has a crude sense of humor and often adopts an Alpha male attitude, an attidude which is quickly swayed into being a yes man by a siginificant amount of money. Like his parents before him, the lust of fortune and freedom flows through his canine veins. Yarrick likes on an edge and takes many calculated risks, he lives for challenges and adventure and is an expert in getting out of tight situations. Yarrick’s pride is not infallible for him tuck his tail between his legs and sneak away when things get too hairy. Attire/Appearance: As with most larger canine breeds, Yarrick sports a wide muzzle, big floppy ears and a generous coat of fur over his thick- well defined frame. His fur is the typical pattern for the pedigree: black furred muzzle which runs down as a patch on his neck slowly blending into a rich golden main coat. His underside and tailtip remain a creamy white. Like all Talesians Yarrick's legs and feet are that of a digitigrade stance rather then plantigrade. This leaves the big dog bearing almost comically large and wide footpaws to support his stocky figure. Yarrick's thick lower legs are backwards bending and double-jointed just like that of the rear legs of a quadruped canine. This extra joint puts an extra spring in his step, even if he's not nearly agile enough to make use of it. His favored ensemble is simple; a ragged open cloth vest covers his torso while a pair of tough, tattered work pants stained in Hydraulic fluid cover his legs. He wears a pair of steel-toed combat boots designed for large-footed Talesians that he acquired from a peacekeeper, along with his trademark pulse guns. Category:Notable Characters Category:Talesians